


Hoodie Season

by prdsbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just some soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsbaby/pseuds/prdsbaby
Summary: Felix loves stealing Changbin's hoodies.





	Hoodie Season

Why Felix thought going on a walk at 8am was a good idea, Changbin would never know, but he went with him anyways. Lately, it seems like Felix is waking up earlier and earlier just so he can go on a walk. It was mid-October, so going out for walks this early was absurd, but anything for Felix. That seemed to be Changbin's motto now, "anything for Felix". Felix always insists on these walks, but unless he's given one of Changbin's hoodies, it's not happening.

"You've got your own hoodies Felix." Changbin said. "But they smell like you, and I love you" Felix pouted. Then Changbin sighs and gives in. How could he say no to that? Felix would be pouting the rest of the day if he had. "Yay!! Thank you, I love you!" was always Felix's answer. Sometimes it was followed by a kiss, which Changbin always loved. Once Felix had chosen one of Changbin's many hoodies they headed out. It was chilly, of course, but the couple endured it and walked against the wind. Changbin smiled as he watched Felix prance around in the orange, yellow and red leaves. Seeing him enjoy himself was all it took for his heart to melt. Felix turned to him and smiled, his smile seemed to make the whole city brighter. After a while, the couple ended up in a tiny cafe in which Felix's best friend Chris worked. The cafe had barely opened when they walked in, but Chris was working so obviously he didn't care. This had become a sort of routine, Felix asking to go on a walk with the couple eventually ending up at their favorite cafe. Felix, with his hands hidden in the sleeves of Changbin's giant hoodie, stared at the older with loving eyes as he walked up to the counter to order their usual set of vanilla lattes and strawberry filled pastries. As Changbin was heading back he noticed the blonde staring at him, he sat down with a smile and waved a hand in front of his boyfriends face to get his attention. "Huh? Did you say something love?" Felix said quickly, realizing that he was in his own little world. Changbin laughed and shook his head, "No, you were just staring again." Felix's whole face flushed a bright red as he hid his face in his hands. At the worst time, Chris walked up to the two with a huge grin on his face."How are my favorite lovebirds doing?" he asked looking at the two. "Wonderful, fantastic, amazing. " Felix mumbled from behind his hands. Chris looked at Changbin with a confused look. "He's just embarrassed because I caught him staring at me... Again." Changbin explained, and with that Chris burst out laughing. "Really, mate? You turned into a whole tomato just because of that?" Chris questioned. "It's really embarrassing... I always think I'm being sneaky and then he catches me..." Felix responds, moving his hands away from his face. They continued to laugh and talk for another hour before Chris remembered that he kind of had a job to do.

The cafe started to get busier, and Chris was occupied, so the couple decided to leave and head toward Han River. As they walked, Felix's hoodie covered hand was latched onto Changbin's. They walked down the busy streets enveloped in a comfortable silence. "Felix?" Changbin said all of a sudden. Felix hummed in response. "I love you." he said, a small smile creeping up on his face. Felix stopped and turned around to look at his grinning boyfriend. "I love you so much more." He whispered before kissing Changbin. It had been over a year since the two boys had met, but the kisses still felt like their first. Felix's lips were soft and always tasted of lemon, while Changbin's tasted like watermelon. It was the perfect blend of sour and sweet, a taste both of them loved. Felix pulled away with a huge smile "How do you manage to always taste like watermelon, even if you haven't eaten any?" He asked the older. "I don't know, how do you always taste like lemon?" Changbin responded with a little chuckle. Felix just shrugged and the couple laughed as they approached the river.

"It's so beautiful here." Felix said while looking out at the water. "Not as beautiful as you." Changbin said with a cheeky grin. "That's so cheesy Binnie!" Felix yelled with a huge smile on his face. Changbin just laughed and stared at his beloved boyfriend. "Binnie! Hello! Earth to Changbin!" Felix yelled while waving his hands in front of the boys face. "What? What's wrong?"" Changbin asked in a sort of panic. "Nothing, you were staring." Felix said with a smirk. "Not funny Felix, so not funny!" Changbin yelled as he started to run after the boy. Felix laughed and ran away screaming "You'll never catch me Binnie!!" "Yes I will!" Changbin screamed back as he ran up behind him. They ran for what seemed like hours before Changbin finally caught him. "I told you I would catch you." Changbin said breathing heavily. "Yeah, almost half an hour later." Felix chuckled. Changbin hit his arm and laughed "At least I got you." He breathed out "You already had me." Felix mumbled, staring into Changbin's eyes. "Wow... How gay of you, Lee Felix." Changbin said with a quiet laugh. "Binnie I was trying to be cute! You ruined it!" Felix said with a pout. "Aw baby, don't worry, it was cute." He said followed by a kiss on the younger's pout. Felix couldn't help but smile brightly at that.

The couple stood up from the cold ground and grabbed each others hands. "What time is it, baby?" Changbin asked his boyfriend. "It's almost 2pm." Felix responded, looking at his phone. "How about we go get some lunch before heading home? Does that sound good?" "Mhm." Felix mumbled. The couple walked through the crowded streets back to the cafe from this morning, what can they say, they really like the food there. When they arrived, they noticed that Jisung, one of Changbin's close friends, was working as well. When he saw the couple he lit up with joy and waved them over to the counter. "Hi! How are you guys?" Jisung asked enthusiastically. "We're great, how are you Jisung?" Changbin answered. "I'm amazing! Chris said you all were here early this morning, have you been out since then?" Felix nodded and Jisung smiled. "So, do you want your usual?" Jisung asked "Of course." Changbin said. "I'll have that right out for you. I love you, bye!" he said as he walked to the kitchen. The couple laughed and sat down at a table in the far corner. "Did you have fun today baby?" Changbin asked the younger. "Yes! I had an amazing time Binnie, you always know how to make my days the best." Felix said, flashing the brightest smile. Soon after, Jisung walked up with their food. "Here you go lovebirds, enjoy!" He said with a grin. "Thank you, Jisung! I love you!" Felix yelled across the shop as he walked behind the counter. He just laughed and shook his head at the boy. Changbin looked at the strange boy and smiled lovingly. "You're so weird, Felix."  "Thank you, Binnie. I try." Felix said with a wide smile. Shortly after, the boys finished their food and walked up to the counter to say goodbye to Chris and Jisung.  "Chris! Jisung!" Changbin yelled to get their attention. Both boys came out from the kitchen quickly. "Yes? What's up?" Chris asked. "We're leaving, we came to say bye." Changbin said "Oh, bye. We'll see you again tomorrow, yeah?" Chris asked. Changbin looked at Felix, when he nodded his head he knew the answer. "Yep. We'll see you tomorrow." Changbin said. "Great! I can't wait!" Jisung said excitedly. "Bye Bye! Thank you!" Felix yelled as they walked out the door. 

Now at the end of their day, the couple walked back to their shared apartment. "I had so much fun today, Binnie. Thank you for agreeing to come with me." Felix said, turning his head to kiss Changbin's cheek. Changbin smiled "Anything for you, Felix." He mumbled. "I love you so much." Felix said. "And I love you more." Changbin responded. For the rest of the walk home, the couple stayed silent, enjoying each others warmth. Once they arrived home, they made hot cocoa and covered themselves in as many blankets as possible while they watched Bambi. And Changbin finally asked the question he had been thinking about all day. "Felix, why do you always insist on going on walks at 8am?" "You want the honest truth?" Felix said "I needed an excuse to wear your hoodies."


End file.
